


Purple Hearts

by AhHHH (Plaideria)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Sad Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaideria/pseuds/AhHHH
Summary: Keith finally starts to physically look the part of a Galra and worries about how the team, Lance specifically, will take it.~~~It had started out small at first, Keith had barely noticed.A small purple blotch on his shoulder, followed by several smaller spots all over his back. At night his eyes would glow bright yellow, stopping him from sleeping in the same room as Lance for the foreseeable future. Of course, Lance had voiced his protests for this, though Keith forced himself to ignore them, choosing instead to come up with excuses as to why he wanted to be alone.





	Purple Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo yeahh. I probably won't be writing anything for a while because my laptop is busted. So if any of you are constant readers of mine I'm sorry!

It had started out small at first, Keith had barely noticed.

 

A small purple blotch on his shoulder, followed by several smaller spots all over his back. At night his eyes would glow bright yellow, stopping him from sleeping in the same room as Lance for the foreseeable future. Of course, Lance had voiced his protests for this, though Keith forced himself to ignore them, choosing instead to come up with excuses as to why he wanted to be alone.

 

Keith did his best to make it up to Lance during the daytime, though even that was becoming difficult. Keith found himself becoming much more irritable, though not at Lance. It was more like if anyone got too close to Lance, Keith would feel anger, jealousy, and possessiveness flare up inside him. It was annoying, to say the least.

 

After about a month of this, in a desperate attempt to be rid of all these emotions, Keith constantly found himself on the training deck, more than he usually was. The blotches were getting bigger now, completely covering his back, pouring onto his shoulders and newer blotches and spot forming across his stomach and thighs.

 

And as usual, Keith was slicing at the robots in the training deck for the umpteenth time that day. Sweat dripped slowly down his forehead as he paused, panting as he readjusted his form. He got ready to strike again before he heard the training room door slide open, Shiro's calm voice calling out.

 

"Computer, end simulation," Shiro said as he entered the room. As the robot stopped, Keith's bayard disappeared as he looked to Shiro.  The older man smiled down at Keith as he nodded his head to the door. "You've been training all day. Come on, everyone's waiting for us."

 

Keith took a step forward to follow before hesitating. What if he had missed a spot of purple somewhere? He didn't want to risk the others finding out. Sure, they all already knew he was Galra, but being and looking the part felt like two totally different things. With a shake of his head, Keith spoke up. "I think I'm going to pass. I'm a little tired so I'm going to get some rest."

 

Keith turned in the direction of his room, preparing to walk off before Shiro grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I don't think so. You're coming to dinner whether you like it or not. Everyone's been worried about you lately," Shiro said and Keith turned around, looking to the ground instead of having to look at the concerned dad look he was currently receiving from Shiro.

 

"Alright. Let's go then," Keith mumbled, keeping his eyes downcast as the pair began to walk to the dining hall. Silence hung between the two until they stopped in front of the doorway. Anxiety swarmed inside of Keith at the sound of his team through the door.

 

Shiro's warm and gentle hand was placed on his shoulder and Keith looked up at the reassuring expression that was being sent his way. "Keith, if anything is ever wrong you can talk to any of us. And if something is changing with you, know we'll always accept you."

 

Not a second later the door slid open, revealing everyone in their seats. As usual, there were plates of food that Hunk had made in front of everyone's seat. Everyone's head turned as everyone gave a greeting.

 

"Hey, you guys made it! I'm trying out a new recipe tonight."

"Keith, my boy, as admirable it is to see you so focused on training, you should relax for a bit."

 

"About time you got here. You're spending too much time there."

 

"Come and sit down so we can eat!"

 

As Keith and Shiro walked in, Keith didn't miss how Lance had chosen to stay silent. Instead, the blue paladin had given a shy smile and patted the empty seat next to his. Keith sat down carefully, giving Lance a careful glance as conversation erupted amongst the table once more.

 

Lance was always a good actor, good at hiding how he really felt. And after their time of being together, Keith began to see when Lance was acting. And currently, behind that smile, Lance obviously was thinking about something. And that something probably had to do with Keith. Feeling guilty, Keith cleared his throat, starting a conversation while keeping his voice quiet. "Hey, sorry I wasn't really around today. Had some stuff on my mind."

 

"That's fine!" Lance said quickly, eyes glancing nervously around the room. "I mainly spent the day with Hunk and Pidge. Don't worry about it, okay?" He asked though Keith couldn't help but worry about it. Those beautiful blue eyes Keith had come to love were threatening to let tears stream down Lance's face.

 

Keith was doing this for Lance, for the entire team, and he intended to continue for as long as he could. However, Keith didn't want Lance to cry, to feel rejected as Keith knew he was probably feeling. "Let's go out for a fly or something tomorrow. It's been a while since it was just us."

 

Excitement exploded on Lance's face as turned to face Keith. "Really? You mean it?" He asked hopefully, and Keith laughed at how adorable the other was being.

 

"You got it. I wouldn't make a promise I can't keep," Keith replied, wanting nothing more than for that smile to stay plastered on Lance's face forever.

 

Lance closed in with that same smile and pressed his lips against Keith, a pleasant tingle erupting in his own lips from the soft contact. A collection of noises sounded from the table, bringing the two apart.

 

Pidge voiced their disapproval the loudest. "Some of us are trying to eat here. If you two are going to be all gross and sappy get out."

 

"I happen to find their interactions quite endearing," Allura chimed in sweetly with a smile.

 

Everyone started up the conversation again, and Keith found himself laughing along. He felt at ease for the first time in what felt like forever. Maybe this Galra transformation was just a phase, maybe it would disappear in a few weeks and things could go back to normal.

 

But Keith's body obviously just had to crush those hopes.

 

About halfway through his dinner, Keith felt the familiar sting behind his eyes. The same sting he felt before they turned yellow. Keith stood abruptly, chairing pushing back a few feet from the force. All conversation ceased at the table and all eyes were on him.

 

Lance was nervously looking up at him. "Babe? What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing, I just don't feel well. I'm going to lay down," Keith said quickly, already heading to the door. Keith made sure keep his head down as he left, minimizing the chances of them seeing his eyes.

 

Keith kept his composure until the door slid shut before bolting down the hall. A strange prickly sensation covered his entire body and he ran faster until he stopped in front of his door. Keith punched in the code to his door and rushed in once it opened, not even checking to make sure it closed before heading to his private bathroom. Keith flipped the light on and stared in horror at his reflection in the mirror above the sink.

 

Not only were his eyes yellow, but the purple had spread from his back to what looked like all over and was currently covering his previously pale skin. Soon the last bit of his human skin was covered, and Keith could only look in astonishment at his new appearance. This couldn't be happening.  It couldn't be real. Keith reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, inspecting himself before his ears caught his eyes. They were pointy. Ridiculously pointy. With wide eyes, Keith watched as they grew bigger, fur sprouting from them until they had a similar appearance to many other Galra ears.

 

It was real. It was real and final. There was no way Keith was coming back from this. He now looked the part of the monsters currently enslaving the universe. The team would never look at him the same again. They'd act like they thought no differently of him, hiding behind polite smiles, but Keith would know it was fake. And Lance -

 

Keith swallowed nervously, now acutely aware of the tears streaming down his face as a sob escaped his mouth at the thought of Lance. Lance, the sweet, precious, amazing, and endearing Lance he had come to love would never look at him the same again.

 

The sound of a plate crashing onto the floor ripped Keith's mind back to the present.

 

Keith turned, alarmed at the sound and ready to run just for his heart to drop.

 

There stood Lance, hands hanging limply at his sides with Keith's plate from earlier on the floor, the food smeared and splattered across the cool surface. His mouth was agape and his eyes were wide. Another distressed cry left Keith's throat as Lance didn't move or speak.

 

"Lance, I," Keith tried to get out, but his voice cracked with the words and Keith found himself unable to continue without completely breaking down. He buried his face in his now purple hands as his breathing became erratic from trying to hold back the tears.

 

For a few seconds that was all that happened, Lance staying where he stood and Keith hiding behind his hands. And then Keith felt familiar arms wrap around him, his head being gently cradled against the same warm neck he had kissed countless times. With a shaky exhale of breath, Keith uncovered his face, looking up to Lance. Lance who was looking at him with fond and gentle eyes, not hiding anything.

 

"Is this what's been bothering you lately, babe?" Lance asked quietly.

 

"I... Yeah. This is it," Keith mumbled, burying his face in Lance's neck. "I'm sorry, Lance." Keith said, words slightly muffled against the taller male's neck.

 

A gentle kiss was placed on top of his head. "Keith, don't apologize. This is obviously something personal."

 

Confusion flared up inside Keith and he pushed away from Lance. "How can you still hold me like that? How can you still _kiss_ me?" He demanded, hot tears streaming down his face.

 

Lance took a step forward and Keith took a step back and into the bathroom. "Keith, what are you talking about? You're still you. I-"

 

"I'm _not_ me, Lance! Are you blind? I'm a Galra! I'm no better than any of them," Keith yelled, pulling at his own hair in frustration. "I'm a monster, how can I be expected to save the universe when I'm like this? How can you still _love_ me when I'm like this?" Keith finished off weakly, voice still cracking. He ducked his head to stare at his feet, unable to keep his gaze on Lance.

 

"Keith," Lance said firmly, taking another step forward. This time Keith didn't step back. This time, Keith let Lance take hold of his face, bringing his eyes back up to stare into Lance's blue ones. "You are not your appearance. You're also definitely not a monster, you may be a Galra but you're nothing like Zarkon. You're amazing, Keith. And even if you look physically like a Galra, I will always love you. Don't doubt how I feel about you."

 

A laugh bubbled from Keith as he wrapped his arms around Lance, pulling him close. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" He wondered, words muffled as Lance returned the embrace with a chuckle.

 

"By just being you," Lance replied without hesitation.

 

"Dork."

 

"I love you too, babe."


End file.
